BPW Women's Championship Match: Yahzee(c) vs Caroline
by Mrprofessor116
Summary: Yahzee puts her title on the line against Caroline!


The following is an excerpt from my Fantasy wrestling promotion/e-fed. For more info, go to .com

BPW Women's Championship

Yahzee vs Caroline

Well, it was said by Lala, according to Caroline- that the muscle buster is no longer banned! Caroline thinks she can take Yahzee at her absolute best!

Yahzee and Caroline circle around the ring. Caroline hits her with a big forearm, then kicks her in the midsection. Facebuster by Caroline! Now she drags Yahzee up to her feet and irish whips her into the corner, Yahzee does a backflip off the turnbuckle and lands on her feet, then clotheslines Caroline inside out!

As Caroline gets up to her feet Yahzee winds up for a chick kick, she goes for it but Caroline catches her leg, then takes her down with a leg sweep! Caroline grabs Yahzee's legs and catapults her into the corner but Yahzee leaps onto the top rope, then executes a corkscrew moonsault landing on Caroline!

Yahzee hooks both legs!

1!

Caroline kicks out!

Yahzee quickly pounds on Caroline a few times, then pulls her up to her feet. Caroline shoves Yahzee hard and Yahzee staggers backwards in shock!

Yahzee slaps Caroline right in the face and begins to scold her!

Caroline hits her with a Savate Kick! Knocks Yahzee right to the mat! Is it just me, or is Caroline acting more and more like Rico Diamante? I mean, she even has a female version of HIS theme song!

Caroline covers Yahzee!

1!

2!

Yahzee kicks out!

Yahzee is the first BPW Women's Champion in BPW, and a two-time BPW Women's Champion! She has shown us that she is a fighting champion!

Yahzee slowly gets up to her feet, and she's met with a Drive-By Big Boot from Caroline! Yet another move that Rico Diamante does! Caroline wants to be an elite wrestler just as Rico Diamante is!

Caroline covers Yahzee again!

1!

2!

Yahzee gets the shoulder up!

She just won't stay down!

Caroline brings her up and lifts her for a scoop slam and slams Yahzee on the mat!

Now Caroline heads to the corner, getting on the top rope!

Caroline leaps with an elbow drop, Yahzee moves out of the way and Caroline lands harshly on the mat!

This gives Yahzee plenty of breathing room, plenty of time to buy and focus on her next move.

Yahzee waits as Caroline gets up, then nails her with a running bicycle kick!

Yahzee goes up on the top rope now, facing the fans! We know what happens here!

Yahzee leaps with a moonsault and executes a moonstomp right onto the chest of Caroline!

5901/df916ecbbc8709ed7720e0fe004eb2f6f0c17f78_

This should be it!

Yahzee hooks the leg now!

1!

2!

Caroline kicks out!

Yahzee is stumped! She gets up to her feet and winds up for the Chick Kick, waiting for Caroline to get up…..

Caroline stumbles to her feet and Yahzee strikes-

Caroline rolls out of the way of the kick, then she kicks her in the stomach and goes for a swinging butterfly facebuster ( 5818/0e6ba25084fcbd06dd3d7227051b763bdcb0c0cb_ ) but Yahzee slips out of it landing on her feet and Caroline tries to hold on! Caroline just tried to do Rico Diamante's "Shining Diamond" move!

Yahzee transitions and lifts her up for a Fireman's carry, then drops her with a gutbuster off of it! Caroline is dazed and barely on her feet! Yahzee thrust kicks her right in the corner, then sets her up on the top rope!

Oh Lord! COULD IT BE! The crowd is on their feet! We haven't seen Yahzee perform the muscle buster since November, when she first won the women's title! Will she do it again?

Yahzee lifts Caroline up for the muscle buster, and hits it!

.

That's it! Yahzee hooks the leg!

1!

2!

3!

Yahzee is still the BPW Women's Champion! WHO can end this reign?

Lala theme

Lala comes out on the stage, interrupting Yahzee's celebration.

Wait does Lala want?!

Lala-What just happened? I thought it was made clear that the muscle buster was banned!

Yahzee is looking shocked and confused right now, trying to explain herself.

Caroline set Yahzee up!

Lala- You ended my CAREER with that move. And you put Caroline's life in jeopardy using it. This is unacceptable. Yahzee, I am stripping you of the women's title, effective as of right now. Hand over your title.

*the crowd erupts with boos as Yahzee unwillingly hands the title to two security officers, then she stares off at them as they walk up the ramp and hand it to Lala. Yahzee holds back tears.*

Yahzee is mourning in the ring right now, facing the corner with her head down as the crowd chants "Bullshit" loudly.

Caroline gets up to her feet and she begins laughing loudly. Yahzee turns around and notices her laughing.

Yahzee is full of anger, she walks up to Caroline who continues to laugh nonstop. She mocks Yahzee, wiping fake tears and yells "crybaby!"

Yahzee snaps and hits her with a big right hand to knock her back!

Caroline is surprised, and she fights back and they trade blows left and right! We have ourselves a brawl between these women! Yahzee wants her revenge and she wants it now!

Wait! Amari runs in from the back, attacking Yahzee from behind! Now they jump Yahzee and stomp her out!

Kat theme

The crowd explodes as Kat sprints to the ring and hops inside, then takes Amari down with a clothesline! Now she throws punches at Caroline!

She goes to Dump Caroline over the top rope but Caroline knees her in the gut, then sets up for the swinging butterfly facebuster! Kat backbody drops her!

Liyah comes running to the ring! She NAILS Kat with a big boot and now Kat & Yahzee are outnumbered and helpless! They are just tearing the two best friends apart! Kat is being stomped viciously by Liyah and Amari, meanwhile Caroline beats on Yahzee!

This is getting out of hand!

THE WOMEN'S DIVISION HAS EXPLODED!

Theme Music

Who is-

What is this?

We haven't heard this theme before!

Iconiq, aka Megan runs her way all the way down to the ring!

Can it BE?!

IT IS HER!

SHE'S HERE IN BPW!

Iconiq slides in the ring, ducking a strike from Amari, then running off the ropes and taking her down with a lou thesz press following some big right hands! Iconiq means business! Liyah throws Iconiq off of Amari, then kicks her in the head. Liyah lifts Iconiq up for a fireman's carry, looking for the fireman's carry cutter!

Iconiq leaps off the shoulders of Liyah, and hits her with a roundhouse kick!

Now Yahzee and Caroline are going at it again, but Iconiq intervenes and kicks Caroline in the stomach, then hits her with a spider suplex!

Kat gets up to her feet and all three women face each other and smirk at each other, then look down at all three of their enemies!

Amari stirs up to her feet, and Kat runs into her and immediately hits her with a tiger eyes kneee!

Now Yahzee and Iconiq place Caroline near the corner on the mat.

This crowd is on fire!

Iconiq points at Yahzee, and Yahzee goes up on the top rope,turns to face the crowd, and leaps with a moonsault onto Caroline!

Now Megan stalks Liyah as she's getting up and nails her with the throwback! (Overhead neckbreaker from behind)

Then she leaps onto the apron, then hops off the ropes with a springboard 450!

All three women raise each others arms as the crowd applauses!

Kat wipes Yahzee's tears off of her face, whispers something in her ear and all three hug as the segment closes.


End file.
